


Battleship Island

by Arkscythe



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkscythe/pseuds/Arkscythe
Summary: I felt as if though this place deep beneath the sea was never given a true story or background. Mysterious and unparalleled in what dwelled there in the game... Bahamut the so called king of Dragons and Ultima weapon deep below the sea. I was younger when I wrote this but it was something as a kind of origin towards Bahamut, looking back i might rewrite and include Ultima into that story since such  creature is... well still quite intimidating. Enjoy





	Battleship Island

The air stood musky and wet, vines growing along the embankments of metal that seemed to stretch for miles, though my vision tricking me. In the middle of this deepest part in the facility was a small, pulsing like glow, the feeling of life force oddly apparent within it. I smiled. Finally, a man made creation that held it’s own mind, though few would ever be able to witness it, now that the facility had wasted almost ruin. I was the only one left with this…. thing. 

My name is Kurt Zeigler, a scientist who has based his life entirely around the study of the magics in our world. I was taken to this place in order to further my research and contribute.  
It all began when I arrived, the research on this island claiming to be one to benefit man kind. I had been naive then, a man who based his wants and desires on the very words people told me. I had been easy to manipulate, malleable to the change that man could bring unto me as I could bring unto them. I stood on that helipad, the wind blowing harshly, almost as if the island moved against the wind. Soon, 4 men in black suits approached, their posture tall, their eyes vacant of emotion, a gun holstered at their sides. It intimidated me, until i saw in the middle of them, a man in white coat behind them. He held his hands behind his back, his hair long and black, glasses that shielded his eyes, small whiskers of hair decorating his face, an unnerving smile that seemed all too different from the men that walked with him. They surrounded me, but the man in the white coat stuck his hand out to me. “Welcome to Battleship Island! A research facility created in the name of mankind! I hope you are prepared to work and are never ready to leave as all you see here, is confidential.” I smiled and nodded at each word, until i stopped and shook his hand, realizing he said something misplaced. “Battleship Island? Why is it called that?” The researcher laughed heartily, as if this was a joke among the people who resided here. He smiled at me again, and began to speak in his squeaky voice, obnoxious and unusual to most outside this place. “ Battleship Island is actually a ship which moves along the sea, containing research materials lost to most of the world, magic that can only be hoped to remain sealed. Much of our research here is kept secret but is recreation of legend. The Garden of Eden is one such dream, or the great king of dragons himself, Bahamut. This Island moves, thats why it seems so windy to you.” I had a face of awe, color brightening at the thought of these myths, the thought of all these things that seemed to be reborn and renewed within this very facility, and by humans no less! I followed after him, heading inside to the research facility, thinking of each and every myth I had known, only to stop and carefully analyze the 2 he had mentioned. 

Bahamut, king of dragons, said to be extinct in the times of the dragon age when they thrived as humans did now, Bahamut said to be so powerful that it could concentrate its flames into itself and fire a ball of energy so powerful that it could destroy mountains. The dragons both feared and respected him, his power unmatched, even by his brother Tiamat. Though like all powerful things, something happens that causes cataclysmic change or destroys that heritage of strength. What happened in that time was Tiamat had turned his own strengths to the darkness, developing black magic to the extent it could extract darkness itself as a magic, infusing its breath. Bahamut, trusting of his brother, did not expect the extent of power of his breath, his first shot wounding him fatally. Bahamut, outraged and betrayed, killed his brother and died soon after from the wound, dragons slowly diminishing as humans themselves began to develop magic until soon humans were the only existent beings. Them, and the monsters that roamed the plains. Though, unlike the dragons, the monsters had no place to be born from, no one ever knew where they originated or how they came, though some hypothesized it was from the birthplace of all things. The Garden of Eden.

Not much is known of the Garden of Eden. Only that this was the birth of life, magic, and all things that could ever be imagined. Eden, the ultimate being, seeing how selfish the life had been to him when he gave them everything, used his power to take away the continent that was his own. With some type of forbidden magic, he moved the continent in one fell swoop, the legend only telling of it leaving by some type of portal or black magic based entity, never to be seen again.

I awoke from my thoughts, a room before me with a desk, a bed, a locker, and the usual light. I smiled gleefully at the mini fridge in the corner. I woke in my wonder, again as I was tapped on the shoulder, a woman who stood a little shorter than me, her hair blonde, her blue eyes looking into mine as she smiled up at me as if seeing something wonderful. “Hi! I’m Dr. Wolfuro, one of the researchers here. I am actually placed in this room with you. If you want, I can sleep on the floor…” I shook my head quickly and shook her hand quickly. “No no, you can take the bed, i’ll sleep on the desk…er…. in the chair, head on the desk.” She giggled and pointed to the room next to this one. “I was kidding actually. My room is next to your neighbor. I just wanted to see what you would say, lets me get a feel for how you actually are.” I blushed a little and she smiled quietly, patting me on the shoulder as she turned and entered her own room. I cursed in my head at the introduction and entered my room, taking out the many research notes and theories I had made in college for all that seemed to be in my grasp now, no longer theories, but a reality close to becoming truth and fact. I looked over them and mulled over their meanings and truth that held itself in proportion to myself, variables that seemed to run across my mind, waves in the ocean that mixed itself among the tides. Soon, i took out a pencil and began my work on refining what i knew. The organization approached me for the magic research of ancient arts that were unlike the magic of Life, but of one higher than that. 

Soon, my work truly began, my research notes copied from the paper as the other researchers left me to my own work inside my own mind, working through what i had known in order to accomplish the application and composition of this ancient magic. Soon, researchers brought me sample of dead monsters (small, thank god because they might have attacked me) and small concentrations of the spell so that I may use it. It brought the monsters back as intended but they still remained weak. Those were the failures and I dubbed the phenomenon to be known as Life Stones. Soon this changed my work drastically as I figured out that it had to be a different combination of magics other than Esuna, Curaga, and Aura. With this, I began to work harder, researching magic inside the chamber where they held all the spells that were both currently known and ones they were researching, including my own. I saw many spells that were well known as the strongest to man, though were soon disproved by spells I had not seen before, ones they had successfully created inside the facility. One man stood his ground and the air seemed to condense in a spot until suddenly balls of light began to appear in the dimly lit room, the room illuminating as if someone had activated a flashbang, continuous though they span in a circle until suddenly the extended outward and collided into a single spot, a powerful high pitched noise heard, the ground left with white burns everywhere, even the scientists arm slightly burned. He shook his arm as if nothing happened and smiled at all of us, then once again took the stance he seemed to use when casting magic. He snapped his fingers and the air seemed to move, pulling in unknown energies to us until suddenly at the spot where the first spell hit, a small ball of moving energy appeared until it exploded, it’s power almost a bomb exploding in glass, the sound of wind blowing at speeds that almost seemed like it could cut away limbs blown toward us. After this display, a realization came over me. I approached the scientist as he took down notes and statistics on these spells. “What were those spells you used just now?” He looked at me quickly, then back to his notes and smiling in pride as he spoke. “The first one was Holy, a very powerful spell based on the legends of a white magic so powerful that only those who were pure and innocent could use it. The second one was a magic we developed by combining the very energies of black magic and white magic, healing and destruction into a singular entity and compressed it to a singular spot. We use powerful energies which cause a repulsion at a point of the energies, causing an explosion that would otherwise, either fully eliminate said life form or fatally injure it. Well… at least thats what we hope to do.” I immediately set to the point, the man making obvious that he knew more about these spells than the others. “Did you make these spells?” He smiled, and began to rub his coat, his voice coming out snobby and a little high. “Well, I did all the research and testing for these things so yes, you could say that I did create these things! Why?” I immediately felt the seriousness of research coming to my face and the look of wonder faded. I became a man possessed by the want of knowledge inside my body. “Can I see your research notes per chance?” The researcher smiled nonchalantly and nodded. “I’ll have someone drop by your office and give them to you later. I’m glad someones interested in my research of these things, as everyone is focused on the Rebirth Project.” I smiled and shook his hand, my eyes not leaving his as he had not known who I was. “Well I am Dr. Reltus and am actually head of that project. We’ve been trying many different spells in order to replicate full life but I have to say: Your research may be key to my own research.” The doctor nodded, his eyes full of wonder at what I may do with his notes.

Soon, I had succeeded in replicating his spells, converting them into stones as I did with the white magic, Life. I had figured out through many replications of the experiment to make the stone of Life bigger until soon, I had successfully brought to life something that endangered us all. There was an experiment that all researchers were well aware of, creating a monster that could hold the key to finding the Garden of Eden. Though, when we used my spell stone, bringing to life an automotranic machine that seemed in itself and incomplete version of life, the monster lost it’s gears, it’s steam output, and it’s very strict movements. It stood that day, deepest in the ruins of an excavation that held findings that gave use insight to the very origin of Eden itself. We created this weapon, only to use my spell, Full-Life onto it, giving the full characteristics of a living being, changing its very compositions from metals to flesh and blood. It was too powerful. The researchers escaped, leaving behind the very last recreated dragon egg, it’s insides filled with bones and stones of spells that were scattered around the world. The most powerful of spells that would infuse once we used Full-Life on this egg, but we would not receive the chance, leaving and sealing this island as to stop the abomination we would call Ultima Weapon.

One day, when all were gone from the island and the world had forgotten the island that studied magic and all that had been lost in the past, i came back, having gathered the necessary materials to create a single spell of Full-Life. I walked into the facility, the first floor containing our prize of the dragon egg, the recreation of Bahamut sleeping in death with the spell stones inside, small squares of magic incantations still flowing around the creation. I threw the stone, smashing into the middle, it’s power flowing outward like Holy, and condensing inward like Ultima, finally binding the power of the stones to this forgotten entity, Life. The egg exploded and there, in this forgotten room filled with vines floated a glowing orb of life, the field recognizing the entity. Bahamut was born. I quickly sat down against the growth of plant life along the wall watching as the being seemed to age at a rate that seemed impossible, smiling as it did so. The air stood musky and wet, vines growing along the embankments of metal that seemed to stretch for miles, though my vision tricking me. In the middle of this deepest part in the facility was a small, pulsing like glow, the feeling of life force oddly apparent within it. I smiled. Finally, a man made creation that held it’s own mind, though few would ever be able to witness it, now that the facility had wasted almost ruin. I was the only one left with this…. thing. I closed my eyes slowly as I heard it’s roar, devastating enough to my ear drums that my ears bled and I could no longer hear. I smiled, knowing that despite I would not see it, and I would not hear it, Bahamut would kill me. Though it stood now, that one day, the world would know of all that occurred here and everything would not be forgotten as it once did in the past.  
No one would ever forget Battleship Island.

THE END


End file.
